Act 6: The Abusive King
is the sixth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis Chiaki becomes jealous of the abilities of Kotoha, particularly after revealing an immunity to an insulting Ayakashi. Plot During training, Kotoha accidentally injures Chiaki and insists on tending to him. When she succeeds only at unnerving him and making a mess of the room, Kotoha takes full responsibility and apologizes for being clumsy and stupid. The Ayakashi Zuboshimeshi appears and subjects his victims to insults that hurt their feelings so deeply that the verbal abuse actually becomes a physical assault. The Shinkengers are also struck down by Zuboshimeshi's attacks, save for Shinken Yellow; when the Ayakashi calls her "stupid," she is unaffected and continues fighting, forcing Zuboshimeshi to retreat. When the Shinkengers wonder why Kotoha was apparently immune to Zuboshimeshi's attacks, Kotoha simply says that everything it said about her was mostly true. Chiaki berates Kotoha for believing herself to be so lowly, and she runs out. When Chiaki catches up to her, Kotoha tells him that the one person who could always comfort her when she felt low was her sister, so when her sister became ill, Kotoha resolved to be strong for the both of them. Chiaki apologizes to Kotoha for his outburst, and they join their teammates to face Zuboshimeshi. While the others deal with the Nanashi, Shinken Yellow and Shinken Green team up and successfully disable Zuboshimeshi. After destroying Zuboshimeshi with the Rekka Daizantou Ōzutsu Mode, the Shinkengers assemble Kabuto-Shinkenoh to finish off his second life. Once the battle is over, Kotoha collapses from exhaustion. Having gained significant respect for her, Chiaki carries Kotoha on his back when everyone returns to the Shiba home. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Kotoha Hanaori(Child): *Worker: *Police: *Woman: *Salary Man: *OL: , , *Student: *Couple: , Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Shishi (Shinkenmaru), Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou), Kabuto (Ozutsu Mode), Shishi + Ryuu + Kame + Kuma + Saru (Kabuto Gorindan), Hidden Shield (Shishi Origami), Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Blue - Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Hidden Shield (Ryuu Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Kame (Heaven Fan), Hidden Shield (Kame Origami) *Shinken Green - Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear), Kuma (Wood Spear), Hidden Shield (Kuma Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Kyoutsuu (Land Slicer), Saru (Land Slicer), Saru (Shinkenmaru - Tshuchi no ji Giri), Hidden Shield (Saru Origami) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, *'Key Title Kanji': 口 (Mouth; referring to the bad-talk ability of the Ayakashi) *When Takeru is affected by the ability of Zuboshimeshi, the words that affect him are "liar... in body and mind", hinting at the truth regarding the real Shinken Red. *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Act 5: The Kabuto Origami, Act 6: The Abusive King, Act 7: Marlin Fishing and Act 8: The Brides are Spirited Away. References See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi